Tears
by camelliastar
Summary: OOC Soul. What will happen between Maka and Soul if Wes died? This fanfic is full of FLUFF and terrible OOC-ness.


**A/N: I have just rewatched Soul Eater episode 49-51. I realize, there IS a MAKA written in SOUL's box. So… Maka is somewhat important for him and the reason he still has his courage/made it eventough stuffed in a box. AND WHY SOUL DIDN"T BLUSH THE SLIGHTEST!? This is what I'm complaining. ISn't he supposed to be happy being hugged by Maka? And they are supposed to KISS not just leaning foreheads. That's too sly BONES, I'm complaining *Grumpy look at Maka and Soul***

**I DO NOT OWN THE BADASS SERIES SOUL EATER AND EVERYTHING INSIDE IT! EVEN THE SLIGHTEST DETAILS!**

**Tears**

"Soul…" Maka takes a few letters in her hands, as she walks inside the apartment. They are just back from school. Sun has set and it's almost dinner time.

"SOUL!" Maka calls once again.

"Yeah, what?" Soul stumbles to the living room with a carton of milk in his hand.

"Here is a letter for you Soul!" Maka hands an enveloped letter cheerfully at him.

"Oh gimme." He snatches the letter from Maka's hand, revealing an Evans name written neatly on the envelope. He arches a brow, knowing something is up and ready to reveal itself. He tores the envelope and read the letter abruptly.

CLATTER

Soul freezes. He drops his milk and let it splatter on the floor.

"Soul, Soul! What's wrong?" Maka pats his shoulder, but Soul slaps her hand.

"One sec" He darts to his room.

"Soul…" Maka calls desperately.

"Dammit. I'm supposed to be happy, with him dying like that!" Soul curses.

Soul crumbles the letter and reopen it again. No matter how many times he reopen it again, the letter still sounds same.

_Dear, Soul_

_Soul Evans, this is Margery Evans, your mother_

_Firstly, how are you doing now? We found this address of yours and we need to inform you as fast as possible._

_Wes Died._

_He died because of car accident, last week. Come to his funeral, it will be held next week at Santa Maria Basilica Church. Wear black and don't use gel._

_Yours truly,_

_Margery Evans_

Soul clenches his fist. His brother died. Yes, he died. Aren't he supposed to be happy? His source of jealousy is gone! He can get back to his family and be the star of the Evans family. But, with his death scythe rank, it seems useless, he still need to protect this world from evil kishins. Anyway if he leave, who will protect Maka? And he needs Maka. He still needs her. He really really really very absolutely needs her. He needs her as hell.

Car accident? Who can die in such stupid thing. Soul tries to hold back his tears, no matter how much he envies his brother, he still cares for him. He has known Wes all his life, and now, he's gone. His brotherly figure to him, his violin playing, his smirk, his laughs, his critiques, his loud babbly mouth, they are all gone in a snap!

"I… Wes…" Soul starts to sniffle. He knows crying is uncool. He tore apart the letter and throw it to his dustbin. He can't worry Maka, so he wipes his tears but they begin to form again, right when Maka barges in.

"Soul! What happen- Soul?" Maka kicks the door and founds Soul sitting on his bed crestfallen. With the dim lighting from the moonlight, Maka can see tears from the tip of his eyes.

"Soul, are you crying?" Maka asks curiously.

"No, just get out…" Soul grouches.

"Tell me what happened." Maka insists.

"It's none of your business…" Soul looks away.

"Tell me, Soul. I'm your partner, remember?" Maka smiles softly.

"I…I- May I borrow your shoulder?" Soul asks, holding back liters of tears.

"Sure, partners help out partners." Maka's eyes soften.

Soul buries his face on Maka's shoulder, crying his heart all out.

"It…'s….. Wes….! He…Died…." Soul says in between his sobs.

Soul can feel Maka tenses, as tears start to form from the tip of her eyes too, feeling the pain of her partner's soul.

"It's alright Soul, everything will be just fine…" Maka rubs comforting circles on his back.

"But it hurts! SO much! Why do I cry for him! He is an uncool bastard!" Soul cries out loud as he pulled Maka's waist an embraces her tightly. Surprised, Maka reacts awkwardly, but wraps her arms around his neck and responds to his hug.

"Cry it all out…" Maka draws more comforting circles and absently ruffles his hair.

Soul keeps on crying and wailing, but soon, his wails ceased to small whimpers. Maka buries her head to his shoulder and keeps whispering comforting words.

"It's okay, I've also experienced this…" Maka tightens her hug and wipes away his tears.

"I'm uncool, sorry." Soul moves away from her and wipes his running nose.

"It's alright to be sulky, I'm also sulky when my mother leaves me…" Maka soften her smile and pats his head.

"Eeeh, It's nice to empty my heart all out!" Soul relaxes his muscles, but he hasn't emptied his heart all out, and Maka knows it.

"You can't lie to me, Soul. Dinner will be ready soon…" Maka's expression glums for a second but turns cheerful the next.

"Dammit human radar…" Soul half heartedly curses, because what she says is true as Maka slam the door shut.

They take turns bathing and soon dinner is served. Eating silently, they both swallowed their foods. Few chomps are audible as Soul glances at Maka's glum expression. She is waiting for him to spill the beans. There is one thing he hasn't said to Maka, the funeral thing.

After washing the dishes, Soul walks slouching to the living room. He flips through the TV channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"Soul, move a bit won't you?" Maka complains with a book on her hands.

"Fine…" He sits straight as Maka sits down.

Soul doesn't pay attention to the TV. He is thinking. If Wes died, than the family's only hope is him, so he need to get back. But what about his obligation as a deathschyte? His friends, and the hardest one to left with, is Maka. His only meister. His cute and lovely meister. The only person that he's willing to sacrifice his life for her. Just her. He wants to touch her and just to feel her skin, to prove that she is here, here for the lasts moments of their together-ness probably.

By actually reading his mind, Maka asks him:

"It's okay to be sulky today, Soul?" Maka offers her lap.

Soul silently rolls, placing his head on top of Maka's lap, as she runs a hand through his hair absently, with the other hand holding her book.

"Hey Maka…"

"Um, Soul?"

"The funeral is next week…"

"So, go then?"

"I'm scared that I'll leave you…"

"Why?"

"If Wes died then, I'm the heir of the Evans family, then I need to get ba…"

Maka silences him by chopping her book through his cranium.

"That's not going to happen silly, I have faith in you…"

**A/N: HOPEFUL ENDING! Soul is a little OOC here, but well it's all fluffy and brain-melting. I got inspiration from this story's cover :D**


End file.
